Two Minutes Can Stop a Heart From Beating
by VallyDream
Summary: It can take one minute to save a life. And two minutes to lose one. But the game that she has been forced to play just might get her killed. Ryan/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Just a random thing that came to mind in Bio.**

_She's gone. A heartbeat, bloodied kiss and a bullet._

_Ruby Collar has vanished from Ryan Wolfe's life._

.:.:.:.

_It can take one minute to save a life._

_And two minutes to lose one._

.:.:.:.

** 3.04 pm, Friday 16th March: Starbucks Cafe - Miami**

She pulled her bright red hair into a low ponytail as she walked into Starbucks. The Miami air was warm on her bare arms as the smell of freshly ground coffee overpowered her. Summer, Starbucks and Snogging. The three S's that Ruby Collar lived by.

Ruby Collar was what you would call _Generation X. _She lived off Facebook, Tumblr and Twitter. She was always the one that was updating her Instagram with something. Hailing from London, England; Ruby was a thin girl born with light blonde hair. That at sixteen she had dyed scarlet.

Creative, fun and stereo typically beautiful, Ruby Collar was ... unique.

A neurosurgeon. With red hair. Bright green eyes. And a warm smile. She was different. The cashier that was looking at her was around 17 maybe 18 with denim blue eyes and a crooked grin. The kind that drives girl mad. He shot her that grin as she handed him her Credit Card.

**3196**

Sitting down with the masses of people waiting for the coffee, Ruby looked outside as she saw the weather rapidly change.

There had been a warning for rain today but she had ignored it. Wearing a light green dress with tan heels, within a group of pantsuit wearing people; she stood out like a flamingo in a flock of pigeons.

.:.:.:.

** 3.05 pm, Friday 16th March: Starbucks Cafe - Miami**

**RW: Where r u?**

**RC: Starbucks. U want somethng, love? :) xxx**

_Ryan was normally... sweeter with his texts. _Something serious must be up. He never texted her when he wasn't on break. Brushing off the strangeness of it, she picked up her caramel latte and turned around to feel a bullet land itself in her stomach.

Her breath caught in her stomach and she felt the life fall out of her. Blood and black spots scattered her vision as her hands instantly touched her bloodied material. The sound of her drink splattering to the floor was barely audible against the sound of screaming. Her hands where slick with the red liquid and her legs gave out.

Someone grabbed her hand and she tried to open her eyes to see whoever it was.

_Ryan Wolfe. _Her boyfriend. Her best friend. The cute guy that had lived across from her house when she was fourteen. The reason that she dyed her hair. She wanted to stand out. Be seen by him; hoping that he would see her. And he did.

He saw her in blood. How was he here? He had been at work earlier and now... here? Magic wasn't real.

Ruby's mind was becoming hazy from blood loss and she couldn't do anything apart from feel pain racing in her body. He was there, "Ry -" She cut herself off with a blood filled cough. Ryan's hand was on the wound; pressing down on it. "Ry, I'm so sorry." Blood was swelling up in her throat and she felt someone tugging at her arm.

"Why are you sorry Ru? You've never done anything to hurt anyone. This isn't your fault. You can make it through this! We'll grow up together, and one day we'll be sitting on rocking chairs looking at our grand-kids. Ruby, wake up! Wake up!"

Her eyes fluttered open, lips red with blood as she looked at Ryan, "No Ry. I'm-" Her breath snagged as she tripped to finish her sentence, and in giving up she kissed him. A kiss. Her lips were salty with metallic blood, her arms gingerly wrapped around his head and he pulled away, "Ru! Ruby!" When they pulled away his lips where spotted with red. "Ru!"

Her heart gave out.

.:.:.

** 4.56 pm, Friday 16th March: Starbucks Cafe, Miami**

"This isn't her fault." Natalia says to Ryan. He shots her a dark glance. Looking back over to the carpet floor which was stained with her blood; he dropped his shoulders and sighed.

"Why would it have been her fault, Taila?"

"Ryan..."

.:.:.

** 5.37 pm, Friday 16th March: Miami Dade Police Department, Miami**

"Hello, is this Emma Collar?"

_"Yes. Who's this?"_

"My name is Calleigh Duquense. I work with the Miami Dade Police Department. I'm sorry to tell you that your sister, Ruby, was killed this afternoon."

_A muffled cry came from the phone as Emma whispered, "Is this a joke?"_

"No, I'm terribly sorry. She died from a gunshot wound to the stomach. We are tracking her killer down now. Could you please come down to MDPD as soon as possible."

_"Okay. I'll be there."_

"Who was that?" Calleigh turned around to Ryan's voice. She couldn't look into his deep brown eyes and lie to him, "Emma. Ruby's sister. I was -"

"Telling her. Okay." He muttered softly, "Can I speak to her?"

"Sure." She hugged him. Her head rested on his shoulder, "It will be okay."

"Really?"

"It gets better."

.:.:.:.

** 11.03 am, Saturday 17th March: Miami Dade Police Department, Miami**

Calleigh looked over as she saw a skinny blonde girl with swollen red eyes walk inside. She was holding a younger girl's hand, who also had long blonde hair. She was talking to the girl. Her kitten heels pattered along the floor and she felt a stake rammed into her heart. The girl only looked about 20.

"Hi, I'm Calleigh. You must be Emma Collar, right? And who's this?"

" This is my daughter, Anna. Are you sure that it's Ruby? It can't be. It can be. Ruby-"

"I'm sorry. Dental's confirmed it. And she was recognized. Do you know anyone that would want to hurt your sister?"

"No. I don't think so. I barely knew her. Gosh, I didn't even know if she had a boyfriend."

Calleigh made eye contact with Ryan who was talking with Natalia, "She did. I've known him for a while. Would you care to meet him?"

"_Mommy?_ What happened to Aunty Rue-Rue?"

"Rue's going away for a while, honey."

Calleigh smiled at her, "Do you want me to look after Anna?"

"Yes please." Emma smiled.

"You see that guy over there? The one with the dark brown hair in the light yellow shirt, that's him. Just tell him who you are."

"Okay." Some tears over flowed from her eyes, and her breathing became ragged. Emma stood up and started to make her way to Ryan, "Hi Anna. My name is Calleigh. Do you want a colouring book or something to drink."

With wide blue eyes Anna whispered, "Colouring book please, Miss. Calleigh."

"Okay Sweetheart. I'll be right back." As she went to get it, her eyes fell over to Emma and Ryan. Calleigh had barely known Ruby but all she did know was that Ruby had ade Ryan happy. And that was good enough for her. He'd talk about her for hours, eyes alight with joy and face painted with a smile of joy.

"Here Anna."

"Thank-you, Miss. Calliegh." She lisped. Her blue eyes sparkled, "What happened to Aunty Rue-Rue?"

Calleigh didn't know how to respond to that. How do you tell a four-year old that someone has died? She looked over her shoulder at Emma, who was talking to Ryan. "Don't worry. Mommy was like that when Granny went to Paradise."

_Paradise. That's a new one._

.:.:.:.

** 7.46 pm, Monday 19th March: Somewhere in New York City**

_Her POV_

I feel rain batter down against my shoulders. My brown hair sticks to my shoulders as I take another sip of my coffee and look over at the city lights. _New York is beautiful this time of year, _I think as I watch a cute guy order some coffee.

It doesn't matter where I am or who I am, I'll always love Starbucks.

He smiles at me and I blush, turning my head away. **Okay, I've never been great at flirting**, "Hey. I'm Adam." He says as he sits down across from me.

"I'm..." Um, who am I again? "Juliet."

"Nice to meet you Juliet. Where are you from? I haven't seen you around here before."

"I'm from London but I've lived in Miami for the last three years. You?" I say before taking a sip of my Dolce Latte. He's got a really cute smile. Well, it's not as cute as ... _Ryan's. _But the funny thing is that Juliet Stone never dated him. But Ruby Collar did.

* * *

**Yeeeeah. Whatever. R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hehe. I never planned to do this :3 But then I had another idea for a little bit and boom!**

* * *

**Juliet's POV**

**Saint Marget's Hospital, North Wing; Upper New York, America**

Juliet Stone.

Ruby Collar.

One died. One was born.

Well, not really.

"Jules!" Calls out my boyfriend of 9 months, Adam Ross. I smile at him and he presses a kiss against my cheek, "C'mon! Let's go."

"Adam!" I giggle and jump into his arms, "I haven't seen you all day!"

"Sorry Jules, I had a case." I smother his face in kisses and then he laughs at me. I've only been in New York for about a year and I can't even consider going back to Miami. Not that Witness Protection Program would want me to, anyways.

"S'okay, love. I just missed you so much." He knows that I have trust issues. I lied to him and said that it was because my last boyfriend cheated on me. It's really because I left him. Because I put myself in danger. Because I lost his life.

"Starbucks?" Adam asks. I haven't been in Starbucks in over a year. I just ask someone else to get it or go somewhere else. I haven't been in a Starbucks since Ruby Collar was shot. It's made me paranoid.

I lightly brush my dark brown hair from my face, and Adam twists his fingers between mine. A woman that I work with, Doctor Megan Smith, walks in on us kissing and she laughs.

"Young love." We both laugh at her. Megan is 43, married and has seven kids. She's one of my best friends and she always makes me smile.

"C'mon Adam, let's go and grab some coffee."

I pull him from the ward and down towards the parking lot (just stopping twenty one times to kiss).

"Starbucks?"

"I thought that you'd never ask." _I can't go there._

Swinging my legs into the car, Adam hops in beside me and I calmly drive from the parking lot. I feel wind rushing through my hair as some snow flakes cross into my hair.

Adam laughs at me. He knows that this is my favourite past time. I love wind, rain and snow.

When we pull outside Starbucks, my heart tells me that if I go inside; I'll end up like Ruby Collar did. Lying on the ground, in a pool of blood, dying and telling my boyfriend that I love him.

"C'mon Jules."

Jumping from my car, I push the door open. The smell of cinnamon, caramel, coffee and white chocolate hits me like a tone of bricks.

"Hi Madame and Sir!" A perky blonde with dim grey eyes says. She seems like someone who has everything going for her but I can see by her twig thin arms that she's suffering, "What can I get you?"

"A caramel latte and a double shot black coffee."

"Sure, Madame. Coming right up."

"Thanks ... Caroline." She smiles weakly and walks away. I turn around to ask Adam something when everything starts to happen again.

A bullet hits my abdomen and then another one on the right side of my chest. I can't breath. No I can. It's just grazed my lung and I just try to focus on keeping my eyes open and my lungs moving.

Adam rushes to my side and all I can hear are people screaming.

_Flashback_

_"Ruby Wolfe." Ryan says. I laugh, smiling at the man I've loved for so many years. _

_"Ryan Collar." I grin._

_"That's not how it works, sweetheart."_

_"Baby, it's my way or the highway."_

_"I'll be on the highway if you need me." He jokes. _

_I throw my arms around him and he plants kisses all over my face and I feel my stomach filling with butterflies. This happens with every touch. Ryan makes me so nervous but in a good way._

_"I love you, Ruby. Always remember that."_

_"I love you too, Ryan. I'll never leave you."_

_"Promise?"_

_"I Ruby Collar, promise to never ever ever leave my amazing boyfriend Ryan Wolfe."_

_"I Ryan Wolfe, promise to never ever leave my super beautiful girlfriend, Ruby Collar."_

_He picks me up and chucks me over his shoulder, starting to tickle my legs. I scream with laughter. Ryan knows that the backs of my legs are hyper-sensitive. I feel him places kisses along the backs of my thighs and he throws me down onto his bed._

_His hands skim my waist and my hands loop around his neck, bringing him down into a flurry of heated kisses. I've never felt like this with someone. He's changed me. And I don't think I'll ever be the same._

_"You get more beautiful with every day."_

_"I disagree. I age more each day."_

_"No one can tell. You're beautiful and I love you so much."_

_"I love you more each day."_

_Flashback Over_

"Juliet, it's going to be okay." I hear Adam's voice tell me.

"Adam..." I sob. Blood is dripping down my lips, "This is all my fault."

"Jules, this isn't your fault! Keep your eyes open, keep breathing. I love you, Juliet." He grabs my shaky hand.

"N-No; I'm n-n-not who you t-t-think I am."

"I don't care you, I love you Jules."

"I-I-I'm not y-y-y-y-your Jules. M-My name's R-R-Ruby Collar. I w-was shot j-just o-over a y-y-year ago."

Adam's eyes widen with shock. He knows who I am. Why it happened. What I did. Why I did what I did to almost get myself killed. Twice.

I take a deep breath and tell him that I am so sorry. For everything that I have ever happened.

A wail of sirens, I tell myself that I just need to breath. It will keep me alive. Adam has let go of my hand and I take a bloody breath, "What's your name?" A curly red-headed woman asks me.

"I c-can't." She frowns at me and then says, "Fine Miss."

"Someone hand me an IV!" The woman yells. I sigh and then tell myself that she needs to grow up.

My vision has started to fade, black spots emerging again. I've done this before. Just not in this lifetime. Tingles are in my fingers and I feel dizzy.

.:.:.:.

Mark Whitman. He's the man that put me here. Witness Protection Program. He's the one standing by my bed when I won't tell the hospital my name. Not Adam.

"The name of this woman is only the concern of the FBI."

"Look sir," She frowned, dark blue eyes narrowing, "I need this woman's name now."

"I cannot give you it, Madame. This woman is in Witness Protection for a reason, and we need her to be relocated some time this week."

"Sir, you realize that she has suffered a bullet to her right ovary and then another to her right lung? She should be allowed to walk or speak for at least an month."

"Can we change her hospital then?"

"No Sir. Changing her location could damage her internal organs. We can't allow this to happen."

"Look, Jennifer, I understand about this woman's well being but she needs to be moved. The person that did this to her will not stop until she's dead.

"Then he should have done a better job."

"Madame, this woman needs to be moved now. Like right now."

"We cannot allow her to leave."

"She will leave at some point this week. I'll make sure of it."

"Good luck, sir." Jennifer says before tending to my almost empty IV.

I'd roll my eyes, but she'd probably shoot me as well.

Oh the irony of this all.

I need to leave now. He'll come after me. He's tried three times already. Three failed murder attempts. He's never been caught. And he hasn't managed to kill me yet.

**Score:**

**Me: 3**

**Him: 0**

Well, I wonder who I'll be playing in the next game?

* * *

**Hello pretty flowers, how may I help you? :3**


End file.
